Uncovering your secrets
by Black-Roses-18
Summary: Amu has secrets. Alot of them. Starting a new school is just the beginging of how each one of those secrets comes spilling out. And its all to the one boy she doesn't want to find out. What will he think? Its a make or break situation. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Amu P.O.V**

_I'm lying down, my back on the bed, looking up at __him__. Looking up at those dirty green eyes. We had been making out, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. No, at this moment, I was looking at him with tears bubbling up and spilling over, running down the sides of my face, dropping onto the bed sheets. I was begging him to stop, if that's what you call screaming out "No" when you had the chance to breathe and talk again. He had begun unbuttoning my shirt (the one day I decide to wear a button shirt).I pushed him off and tried to fix it, but he just forced me back to the bed. He kept saying it was because he loved me, but I wasn't listening anymore and I stopped fighting back. He's so mush stronger than me. I was just hoping he would be done soon_

I woke up in a cold sweat. That damn dream has been haunting me ever since it happened. I sat up and looked at the clock, 5:30 am. Right on time. The clock went off. I slammed my hand down on it and turned it off. I got up and walked to the door. I walked out my room, down the hall and into the one next to mine. I walked to the crib and looked over the side.

"Well good morning Lilly." I whispered. I picked her up and brought her close to me. Oh she's so warm.

"How about we get you some breakfast. Huh?" She looked up with her beautiful, bright, emerald green eyes. How that happened I'll never know. He had dirty green, but I have honey gold. I guess it was a mix.

"Yea that's what I thought." I kissed her forehead and that adorable toothless smile broke out across her face. I walked out of her room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a pre-made bottle. I am so grateful for my momma.

"Hold on, hold on. I almost have it." I said because she started to squirm. I took the bottle to the microwave, set for 30 seconds, and sat with her in my arms.

"Beep – Beep – Beep"

She heard the beep and really started to squirm. I swore she knew what was coming. As I grabbed the bottle I stuck my finger in to check the temperature and then screwed the cap back on.

When she was about halfway through the bottle, I was just about to burp her when momma came down stairs.

"Good morning momma." I said patting Lilly's back. On the third pat I got a good one.

"That's my girl." I whispered.

"What you doing up so early?" momma asked.

"I couldn't go back to sleep when I got up at 5:30. So I decided to give her a bottle." I said setting her back in my lap for the rest of the bottle.

"Well it's your first day at that new school. You should go get ready its 6 'o' clock now." She said going to the fridge and grabbing the egg carton, cheese, and a packet of bacon.

"Ok momma." As I got up and brought Lilly to my chest, momma turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked when she didn't say anything. Plus she had this look on her face.

"I never would have thought you would be such a good mother."

"Oh." Wow I don't feel like such a good parent.

"But when she was born and was handed to you, the look in your eyes was like you found the light. And seeing the way you act around her, you're more of a mother than I was when I had you."

"Oh." Wow that was a turn around.

"Now I can see shes getting tired again and you need to go get ready for school." She said turning around again to get breakfast ready.

"Ok." Before I did anything I real quick gave momma a kiss on the cheek and then walked upstairs. I walked to Lilly's room and to her crib and was about to put her down when she held tight to my hair and started crying. She looked up at me and started to make a noise. It sounded like 'm'. She's only about a year old so I don't expect a word yet but sounds are good. I smiled and I could already feel her grip on my hair to loosen.

"Do you want to watch mommy get ready?" she was still sniffling so I started to walk to my room.

I set her in the bouncer I had in my room. I walked around my room picking up cloths from last night and put them in my hamper or picking out cloths to wear today. Every once in a while I would look at Lilly and she would be watching me with her eyes, her mouth still trying to make the 'm' sound. I thought it was so cute. From what I learned about the school, the guys had to wear a uniform but the girls didn't. Don't ask me why it's just the way the school is. Stupid if you ask me. I mean why a uniform if not everyone will wear it? But either way it saves me from a major migraine. I wouldn't mind a uniform but it just means I have to spend more money than I'd like. I got out a jean mini skirt that ended in the middle of my thigh. Next I got out a cute baby blue tank top that said 'You can look, you just can't touch!' And just as it happens it sits right over my size D cup breast. But it's not like I can help how big I got. I also can't help that I'm 17 and I'm a mom. Well maybe I could have if only I hadn't gone out with him or given her up for adoption. But I can't change the past now. And when it comes to Lilly I wouldn't have it any other way. I slipped on my black zip up hoodie. The design looks like it has al kinds of blue patches but really its just meant to be that way. I zipped it up half way so you can still see the writing on my shirt. As I was putting in my favorite hoop earrings I was also slipping in to my black combat boots. Then to top off the look I put on a baseball cap that says 'Hot' with a set of different blues. I turned around and picked Lilly up.

"So does mommy look good?" I asked, knowing that I won't get much. But I got a smile and some drool on my hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." I kissed her forehead as I grabbed my bag and walked out my door.

"Amu, can you get Ami up and tell her breakfast is ready?" momma yelled up the stairs.

"Sure momma." I walked into Ami's room and boy was it a mess. As best I could I walked over to the bed where there was I big lump. I shook her shoulder? and she ground at the other end. Oh that was her butt.

"Ami, breakfast is ready. It's and omelet with bacon and cheese." I told her. She shot right up.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." She said jumping up out of bed. Then she gave Lilly a kiss as she was on her way to her closet.

"Alright." I walked out and down the stairs with Lilly still in my arms.

"Amu. I told you to put her back down." Momma said while flipping out an omelet from the pan.

"Sorry but she grabbed my hair and started to cry." I said while putting Lilly in her seat at the table.

"You spoil that little girl to much." She said with a smile which I took as a comment not a scolding.

"How can I help it? She's mommy's little angel." I said picking her back up.

"Ma." Lilly said right as Ami came down. I looked down at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Did she just say 'ma' or was that you?" Ami said pointing at me. I was about to answer but momma cut in before me.

"Lilly did, oh she said her first word."

"Awwww." Ami said sitting down across the table from me.

"That's my baby girl." I said hugging her closer to my chest.

"Ok, ok. Now that she said something I think we need some breakfast." Momma said putting a small pile of eggs and an omelet on my plate.

"Thanks momma." I took a strip of bacon and popped it in my mouth. I took a little bit of egg on my finger and blew on it. I put it to my lip to check how hot it was. As it cooled I put it to lilly's lips. At first she didn't want it but as I was pulling my finger away she opened her mouth and leaned toward my finger. As I was pulling my finger out I was taking a bite myself. And from the way she was moving I think she likes eggs.

After I was finished eating I walked upstairs and put her in her bed. As I do every morning I sang a small song to help her sleep.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When sky's are grey_

_But oh please_

_Oh please_

_Don't take my sunshine away_

As I was finishing her eyes were drooping and I knew she was really tired. I kissed her forehead and whispered I love you Lilly and set her down. I walked out the door and down the stairs. I grabbed my bag, my cell, and my keys and walked out the door. I walked down the driveway to my cute black mustang convertible with blue flames front end. I got in, turned on the car and radio and buckled up. It was only 7:10 so I decided to stop off and grab a Pepsi and a pack of gum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikuto P.O.V**

"Hey, have you heard?" Tadase asked me.

"About what?"

"The new transferred girl?"

"Oh yea. They say she's cute but we'll just have to see." I replied.

Tadase and I are known as the 'Hotties' of the school. And believe it or not we even have fan girls. God they're annoying. Tadase is known as the 'King of Cute' all because he has the picture perfect blond hair and pinkish eyes. I, on the other hand, am known as 'Playboy' and I live by that name. I've gone out with and maybe had some 'extra' fun with all the hot girls of the school.

Suddenly one of the said hot girls looked at me and winked. I winked back at her and pulled out my cell and played my favorite song. The fan girls says it our 'theme song'

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, Makes a man (whistles)_

_That's the way they all come through like (whistles)_

_Low-cut, see-through, shirts that make you (whistles)_

_That's the way she comes through like (whistles)_

_(repeat)_

**Third Person P.O.V**

As the song repeats a second time, Amu comes in. As she makes her way to the teacher, she hears the song and rolls her eyes.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I turn my head to see the door open and in walks a pink-haired girl with a baseball cap that says 'HOT.' As I looked all the way down her body, all I can think of is how accurate that is. I look to Tadase, I see his eyes bulge then look at me and mouth 'new girl'.

"Class we have a new students for the year. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" the teacher said.

"Amu Hinamori. 17. "she said before blowing a big bubble and popping it. After a small amount of silence she turned to the teacher.

"Now where can I sit since I doubt you want me standing up here all class?" she said in a monotone voice. The teacher was surprised at first and then recovered.

"Yes, ok, you can sit … in the seat next to the window in front of Ikuto Tsukigomi." Yes! I get the hot new girl. I leaned over to Tadase and whispered before she came over.

"I found who's next."

As she came down the isle I noticed how her legs where model like. OH my god. Then to her tight jean mini skirt. OH MY god. Then to her shirt where it had something written on it right over her big breasts. OH MY GOD.

"You got a problem or what?" she said sitting down. I leaned over her shoulder and said.

"No but you do look delicious. How about you go out with me?"

"How about you get away from me before you get a black eye?" she said leaning away from me and getting a candy bar out of her purse.

"Are you going to share that with me?" I asked lightly breathing on her neck.

"Alright what will it take to get you to shut up?" she asked turning around to look at me.

"How abut you becoming my girlfriend?"

**Third Person P.O.V **

All the girls nearest to them turned their head to see what her reaction would be but she just shook her head, turned back around and ignored him. All were completely shocked. No one had turned him down before

_**Lunch Time**_

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Well slap me and call me daddy. She ignored me the rest of class. When I got up to open the door for her she just walked right by looked at the door next to our class and walked the other way.

As I walked out of the lunch line out into the yard, I would pass some girls and they would giggle when I winked at them. I stopped at a tree when I heard a voice singing. I looked around but didn't see anyone around. Then I looked up to see the new girl in the tree, eating a salad, singing with her eyes closed in a small voice, with an Ipod in hand.

"What do you want?" she asked, still with her eyes closed.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what you're doing in a tree?" I asked truly honest.

"Eating lunch, what's it look like?" she said opening her eyes to take a bite of food. Then looking down at me.

"Well it looks like you're avoiding me." I replied.

"Huh, I wonder why." She said throwing the salad container in a trash bin next to the tree I didn't notice till now.

"Can you tell me why?"

"You're a pig, you stare at my chest, as example now," I couldn't help it they were big, "and all I really came to school for was to learn, not be stared at like I have two heads and a tail." She said putting her things away in her purse.

"I don't stare at you like that."

"Whatever." She jumped down to the ground gracefully; she dusted off her butt, turned around, and walked away.

_**End of School Day (2:30)**_

**Amu P.O.V**

"Hey there, _Amu_. So do you have my answer yet?" he asked. He was leaning against the school gates. My god, does he hunt me down or something? I just seen him two classes ago. Yes, sadly he's in my first class, my lunch hour, and my second to last class. Both classes I had to sit next to him.

"Answer for what? And don't you have some dumb floozy girlfriend you need to see to? Before she freaks and thinks you forgot about her?" I asked not really caring just hoping he would leave me alone.

"Actually I asked you in our first class if you wanted to be my girlfr-"

"No. Now buzz off." I walked right passed him to my car where I put my stuff away. I leaned in to start it but I wouldn't turn over.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks." I said popping the hood.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Will he never go away?

"It wont start." I pulled a hair band off my wrist, pulled my hat off , put my hair in a low pony tail, and put my hat back on backwards.

"Need any help?" he asked with his eyes bugging.

"No." Good news, found the problem, bad news, I need to get under the car to fix it. I walked back to the drivers' seat and popped the trunk to get my tools out.

As I walked back to the front with my tools Ikuto had a look of unbelief.

"What? A girl can't know about fixing a car?" I asked as I jacked up the car.

"Huh? NO, just you don't look like you would know what to do." he sounded amazed. Ya go figure, I don't look like it.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

OH MY GOOD LORD IN HEAVEN! She's smokin hot and she knows how to fix a car. She's any guys dream girl.

"Hey can get in the trunk and get the rolling board for me?" she asked

"Ok." It was the only thing I could say. As I was reaching for it I noticed there was a duffle bag that was open. I had to be nosy and look. It was just begging me to. In it were a pair of small black jeans, they had to be tight on her, a black tank top with a purple flower of some sort, and black heels. She grabbed the board from my hands when I walked back up to her.

"Don't you need to be somewhere else?" I could be heading home but I don't really want to.

"No, not really."

"Alright well then while I'm under here don't try to look up my skirt." She said but sounded like she ordered.

"K." I didn't want to agree but I did.

She rolled under and since I couldn't look up her skirt I settled for her legs. Never said anything about them, ha. They looked model perfect.

She rolled out grabbed a tool from the box and rolled back under. As I waited for her to get done I could hear her banging around under there. I knew she fixed the problem when she said "Ha, Ha yes."

As she came back out she had a smile on her face. She took the car down, packed up the tools, slammed the hood down, and took everything back to her trunk. Then her phone started to ring.

_Now I'm consenting age_

_To be forgetting you in a ciboria_

_Somewhere down town, where a berlase queen_

_May even ask my name_

She ran back to the front and answered it real quick.

"Hello?"

"Yes momma, I made a list."

"No. My car wouldn't start so I had to fix it."

"Awwww well tell her I'm on my way. I miss her too."

"Ok. I'll she you at home."

She hung up and got in the car. I think she forgot about me.

She rolled down her window and turn to me. Maybe not.

"Bye-bye sucker." And she sped away.

**Regular P.O.V**

As Amu sped away she couldn't keep a smile off her face as she looked in her rear-view mirror to see Ikuto with his jaw dropped. Just as she was pulling out of the parking lot she got a text from Ami.

X Hey u picking me up? X

X Ya X

X YES thanx X

X Lol see in 5 X

As she pulled up to the curb she could see Ami with a group of people. Most of them boys.

"Throw your bag in the back." Amu said as she rolled the window down.

"See, I told you." Ami said to the boys who were staring wide-eyed.

"Now, now Ami were you talking about me?" Amu asked with a smile. She was glad her sister looked up to her.

"Maybe a little. I was just telling them how you fix cars and the motorcycle dad gave you." Ami replied.

"You have a motorcycle?" one boy asked.

"Yea."

"Awesome."

"Ok well come on Ami we have to go. We need to go the store before we go home."

"Ok. Bye guys."

After Ami was in the car, Amu pulled out. After they where done at the store, they headed home. As they were unloading the car their mom walked out to help them.

**Amu P.O.V**

"Amu you can go on ahead in the house. Lilly's been crying for you since she got up this morning. "Mama said.

"Oh. Ok." Awww my baby wants me.

As I walked through the house to the living room I could hear her.

"Lilly?" the crying stops.

"Where's mommy's little girl?" still nothing.

"There she is." As I walked up to her she had her arms out, little hands folding and unfolding into little fists.

"Ma" she said.

"That's me." I said picking her up. I kissed over her whole face.

"You had a bath today didn't you? You smell like strawberries. Are you mommy's little strawberry?" I said giving her eskimo kisses.

"Amu what would you like for dinner?" mama asked.

"What ever Ami wants is fine." I said heading up stairs to my room.

"Have you changed Lilly yet mom?"

"No. I didn't know she needed to be."

"Ok mom." I said walking into Lilly's room to change her. After that was done I walked into my room. I set her in her bouncy, walked over to my balcony door and slid it open to allow a small breeze into the stuffy room. I sat on my bed to start the really easy homework I had. But it was hard to focus when my baby was sitting in front of me saying ma and just staring at me.

"Oh I can just do it when your asleep." I got off my bed and went to pick her up.

"You are mommy's little strawberry. Yes you are." I had her tight and spun in a small circle.

"Amu dinner."

"Coming." I replied.

"Mama's little strawberry." I told Lilly over and over again.

"Ooh spaghetti. Yum." I said setting Lilly down in her seat and then sitting down to eat.

When I was half way through my phone went off.

"Don't even think of answering it unless it's your manager." Mama said.

"Well then I'm in luck cause its her." I said as I got up and walked outside.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You can talk right? I know your prolly having dinner right now."

"No its cool. What's up?"

"You have a race tomorrow at... " paper rustling "8."

"Ran you know that's when I set Lilly down. I know I don't like missing that."

"I know, I know but it's the only time that was open."

"Fine. Your lucky this is the only way to get money right now."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Ya you better. Now I got to go. Foods getting cold and I can hear Lilly crying."

"Yes, go. K, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Then I hung up.

As I walked back in and Lilly seen me, she stopped crying.

"How did you do that?" Ami asked.

"Do what?" I said walking behind Lilly, kissing her head, then going to my seat.

"Get her to stop crying immediately?" she said taking a bit of food.

"I don't know she just knows who her mommy is."

"Anyway what did Ran have to say?" mom asked.

"That I have a race tomorrow at 8." I said with a frown.

"Oh." She knows how I feel about missing Lilly's bed time. I feel as though i'm not being a good mom. I don't get to spend a lot of time with her. I'm either practicing or doing school work.

"Yea." I said stabbing a meatball with my fork.

"Since tomorrow is Friday can I come with you?" Ami said before she took a bite of food.

"I don't mind but you have to ask mama."

"Caw I mamaaaa?" she said with a mouthful.

"Chew and swallow before you talk and yes as long as you stay with Ran."

"Yay. Thank you mama."

"And cheer extra loud for me when she wins."

"Ok." She replied

"Ok then. But you have to have any and all homework done before we go or your not coming." I told her.

"But I would have all weekend." She said eyes wide.

"I don't care cause if I remember you said you wanted to stay over at Nikkei's Saturday night." I said.

"Oh yea. She cancelled. She said her mom came down with the flu." She said.

"Ok and your point is?"

"But that's not fair. Your not mom. Mom she cant do that can she?" she whined.

"If you want to go with her you have to listen to her. She doesn't have to take you."

"Fine"

"Ok well I'm going to take a shower." I said standing up out of the chair and taking it to the sink.

"Ma, Ma." Lilly said stretching for me.

"Looks like she wants a bath with you." Mom said with a smile.

"Awwwww. Does mommy's strawberry want to take a bath with her? Huh?" I said picking her up and heading up the stairs.

After our bath I got her dressed while I was still in my robe. After I was done changing us, I put Lilly down for bed and sung her to sleep. I was heading to bed when my phone went off again. Now who ever this is I am going to ring there neck if I see them.

"What?" I said kind of pissed off.

"Now is that anyway to greet someone?" I know that voice. Where do I remember that –

"Akito?"


End file.
